Feliz cumpleaños Kyle
by chibiheart333
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando dices lo que sientes a tu mejor amigos en tu cumpleaños?
1. EL PEOR ERROR

**CAPITULO I**

Era un dia muy especial para un pelirrojo que corría hacia la casa de su mejor amigo. Kyle Broflovski se dirigía a la casa de Stan Marsh, para ayudarle con matemáticas. ¿Por qué era especial? Bueno, cumplían 15 años de haberse conocido.

-Stan- dijo mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa de su amigo.

Abrió su madre

-Hola kyle- le saludó- ¿Vienes a ver a stan?- el chico asintió- No lo sé, se encerró en su habitación, creo que Wendy rompió con el… otra vez.

-¿Puedo pasar?- la señora marsh abrió camino para que pasara.

Kyle subió las escaleras y trato de abrir la puerta del pelinegro, pero tenía seguro.

-¡Stan! Abre la puerta- espero unos segundos y se escuchó como se quitaba el candado, entro- ¿Otra vez sufres por esa puta?

-No kyle- le contesto-. Estoy feliz

-¿Entonces por que te encierras?

-Mi mama es dramática- contesto con una sonrisa-. Llegue corriendo y me encerre en mi cuarto, pero fue para hacer esto- abrió su closet y saco un libro. Se lo dio a kyle y este lo hojeo, no pudo creer lo que vio.

-¿Qu-que es esto?- dijo tartamudeando.

-Hoy cumplimos 15 años de que nos conocimos, lo se. Pero también es tu cumple. ¡Feliz 17 aniversario Ky!

El judío tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Vamos viejo! No seas tan melodramático, solo es un álbum de nuestras fotos desde que éramos pequeños. Además, está un poco desordenado.

-No es eso- contesto en un murmuro-, lo que pasa es que llevo mucho tiempo mintiéndote stan.

-¿Que pasa Kyle?- estaba preocupado

-Te lo dire una sola vez, espero no arrepentirme- suspiro hondo, se mordió el labio inferior y luego dijo-. Te amo Stan Marsh- dicho esto se aventó a su amigo y lo beso en los labios.

Fue un beso apasionado pero a la vez dulce, Kyle al fin pudo sentir el aroma de stan más de cerca, saborear sus labios, entrelazar sus lenguas. Pero el pelinegro lo frenó en seco. Suavemente apoyo sus manos en el pecho de su "amigo" y lo apartó.

-No sé qué decir- fue lo único que pudo decir marsh.

Kyle comprendió todo y se fue corriendo. Espero a salir completamente de la propiedad de los Marsh y empezó a llorar. Había cometido el peor error el día de su cumpleaños.


	2. HABLANDO CON EL MEJOR CONSEJERO

**Hola a todos! Perdón por no presentarme antes, yo soy chibiheart333 (iba a ser solo el chibiheart, pero alguien me lo gano .)**

**Este es mi primer fanfic de south park y promete ser un lemon *O~. Claro, mucho mas adelante.**

**CAPITULO II**

KYLE POV

Fui un tonto al hacer eso, pero debía hacerlo. Lo amaba desde tercer grado… pero no lo reconocí hasta sexto. Era un desgraciado masoquista, viendo como rompia y regresaba con esa puta de Wendy. ¡Como la odiaba!

La semana siguiente a mi cupleaños fue muy incómoda, no le hablaba a stan, aun cuando el parecería querer hablarme. Kenny siempre era mi consejero.

-¿Cómo esta mi marica favorito?- saludo

-Cállate Kenny, aun no estoy de humor.

-¿No quieres que te cuente del chisme de la semana?

-No- contesté secamente

-Wendy y stan rompieron

-¿Por qué lo dejo ella ahora?

-Ese es el detalle, amigo: Fue stan el que rompió con ella.

-¡Que!- grite, no pude evitarlo.

-como escuchaste, se rumora que termino con ella porque le gustaba alguien mas…

-Cállate Kenny. Sabes que es solo un rumor

-Yo solo decía, ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya una pequeña esperanza?

-La esperanza- con eso termine y me fui.

**Déjenme sus reviews, ya tengo hasta el capitulo iv**


	3. UN PASO MUY DIFICIL

**CAPITULO III**

Stan POV

Kyle broflivski era mi mejor amigo desde siempre, pero yo lo quería más que como un amigo. Y ese dia en que me beso, fue lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Lástima que no se quedo para escuchar lo que pensaba sobre él y triste que no me hablara la siguiente semana.

Al día siguiente de que se declara el chico de la ushanka verde decidí romper con Wendy.

-hola Wendy- salude, quería verme lo más amable posible.

-Hola stan- me contesto con una sonrisa.

-No me gusta andar con rodeos y lo sabes- comencé

-¿Qué pasa?- parecía preocupada.

-Terminamos- dije con sequedad, como si explotara en un segundo todas las veces en que ella me decía lo mismo.

Cuando me di cuenta de que amaba a kyle fue a los diez años, después de que Wendy y yo rompiéramos por cuarta vez, el estaba ahí conmigo. Estaba a punto de decirle mis sentimientos cuando Testaburger llamo a mi teléfono diciendo que quería volver; no pude decir que no por lastima. Desde entonces cada vez que rompemos he intentado decirle a kyle que lo quiero, pero ella siempre quiere volver, como si supiera.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento Wendy, nunca me gustaste.

-Tu no rompes conmigo, soy yo- Oh Oh se encabrono

-Esta vez no Wendy, amo a alguien más

-¿Quién, Bebe? La voy a matar…

-Wendy, no es una chica

Ella se quedo estupefacta

-No es una chica… ¿Quién es EL?

-No te lo dire Wendy

-Kyle broflovski. El es un yo masculino

-¡Que! Claro que no. Pero si, Kyle me gusta.

-Perfecto- estaba sonriendo, mala señal- Pero vas a querer volver de rodillas Stanley marsh- Dijo mientras se retiraba…

Habia sido muy fácil, eso me preocupaba.


	4. ENTRE VIBORAS

**CAPITULO IV**

NADIE jodía a Wendy testaburger. Ella estaba más que furiosa con Stan, su marica ex. Pero a quien realmente odiaba era a Kyle. No sabía cómo, pero se iba a vengar. Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando un gordo la sorprende.

-Hola copulada pelanusca- dijo entre risas-. No puedo creer que stan haya sido quien te cortó. Si que te han jodido- comenzó a reír

-Déjame en paz cartman. Eso ya está en el pasado.

-Y ¿Por quien te abandono? ¿Por Heidi, por bebe?

-Por nadie.

-¿o por la rata judía?- dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa- Lo he sabido desde que éramos niños. Pobre Wendy, la dejaron por un hombre…

-¡QUE TE CALLES CULO GORDO!-estalló dando un portazo a su casillero, todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿necesitas ayuda para vengarte?

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

-¡Vamos Wendy! No te dejare que le hagas daño a kyle si no soy parte de ello.

-Cartman, por última vez…- pero erik se le quedo mirando de manera muy persuasiva-. No.

-Apuesto que ni siquiera llegaron a hacerlo

Había dado un golpe bajo. Era cierto, stan jamás quiso acostarse con Wendy, ella pensó que era por lo responsable de su novio EJEM, ex novio, ahora comprendía la razón.

-¿De qué plan estamos hablando?

-Ya verás…


	5. ¿AL FIN?

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA. Aquí continuamos; en este capítulo parece k van mejorando las cosas…¿o no?**

**CAPITULO V**

Stan tocó la puerta de los broflovski. Ike abrió.

-hola stan- saludó el canadiense.

-Hola Ike, vengo a ver a kyle.

-Lo sé, ¿a que más vendrías?

"No es que me guste tu hermano" pensó el mayor, luego entro y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del pelirrojo, abrió la puerta sin tocar.

Kyle estaba sentado en su cama, revisando su álbum.

-¡Que haces aquí stan!

-Vengo a verte kyle. Estoy harto de que no me hables.

-Pe…Pero lo que te hice, fue terrible.

-¿Hablas de esto?- dijo mientras ponía seguro a la puerta y se acercaba a su amigo, plantándole un beso más apasionado que el primero,

El judío no portaba su ushanka y claramente se podía ver el cambio en su cabello, mas cuidado y menos esponjado, bueno, hasta que stan lo empezó a despeinar.

-S...stan. No es correcto

-¿Qué no es correcto en este pueblo?- contesto, mientras se alejaba dos centímetros de los labios del judío, necesitaba aire-. ¿No te das cuenta que estoy respondiendo a lo que me dijiste?

-¿Burlándote de mi?- contesto, claramente no podía creerlo

-¡Vamos! Kenny me conto que tenias miedo de tener esperanza por temor a mi respuesta. Te lo digo si quieres…

-Voy a matar a Kenny y luego revivirá y lo volveré a matar y revivirá y lo voy a ma…

-KYLE BROFLOVSKI, ESTOY TRATANDO DE DECIRTE QUE ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, PONME ATENCION- dijo el azabache, para luego volverse tan colorado como un tomate, y un tomate bien maduro, lo mismo pasó con kyle.

-¡Stanly Marsh! Eso ha sido lo más gay que te he podido escuchar decir- Contesto kyle con una sonrisa.

-Y se pondrá peor- Murmuro con una sonrisa picara- ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Vamos amigo, ¿Qué pasa con testaburger?- Contesto con una sonrisa

-Eso es lo de menos, termine con ella por ti. Lo he querido hacer desde que tenia 10.

-Pe..Pero mis padres, les van a dar un ataque cuando sepan…

-¡Al carajo tus padres bésame y ya!- Terminada la frase, agarro de la cintura a su amigo y acerco su rostro, pero kyle se oponía. Pero sus miradas se encontraron, esmeralda con zafiro, y fue cuando el judío supo que stan no mentía, lo tomo del cuello y lo beso.

Y se besaron, y se besaron. Una serie de caricias que parecía que no iban a tener fin, hasta que la ropa les estorbo. Stan fue el primero en despojar de su abrigo a kyle con una agilidad increíble, luego kyle desabotono el abrigo stan, titubeando pero sabiendo que era lo que más deseaba.

Continuaron con sus playeras y luego los pantalones, zapatos, calcetas; hasta quedar solo con bóxers.

-Bonitos lunares- bromeo stan

-Bonitos corazones

-_Touche._

Dejaron las bromas y continuaron las caricias. Marsh estaba a punto de bajar la ropa interior de su amigo cuando toco la puerta la señora Broflovski.

-Kyle, hijo, te busca una amiga.

-Mierda, tu mamá- dijo en un susurro stan

-Vístete rápido- contesto.

Y como si hubiesen estado en cámara rápida se cambiaron. Para que no se notara lo despeinados que estaban se pusieron sus gorros, aunque no ayudo mucho. Kyle abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién?- pregunto y luego por poco se cae al ver quien era- ¿Bebe?

-Hola kyle- dijo con una sonrisa- Necesito ayuda con mate.

-Bueno, es que…

-¿Estas "ocupado"?- dijo, mientras se asomaba a la ventana y veía un despeinado stan, rio por lo bajo.

-Hasta cierto punto, si. Pero no es lo que crees- NOOOOOO. No estaba a punto de hacerlo con su mejor amigo, digo, novio

-¿Y qué es lo que creo?

-Bueno kyle, debo de irme- dijo stan mientras salía- Luego nos mensajeamos.

-Pero stan…- volteo a ver a bebe, mejor disimulo- Claro, hasta luego.

-¿Creo que interrumpí algo?- dijo pensativa- Oye kyle ¿Recuerdas que de niños te molestaba por tu trasero?

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Aun lo pienso.

-¿A qué viniste en verdad Barbara?

-A nada, pensaba en una escusa a venirte a ver, es que eres muy lindo kyle.

-Entonces si no viniste para estudiar adiós- cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-Uy, que mal educado- Bebe salió de la casa de los broflovski y sonó su teléfono- Habla bebe… si, estaban juntos… si, hice lo que me pediste y por cierto, el a sido el único que me ha rechazado, duele… Ok, ok, me concentro, ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?... ¿Insistir? De acuerdo, nadie me va a rechazar otra vez- colgó y dirigió a su casa.

**CHA CHA CHA CHAN! Aquí vamos ya están por fin juntos, pero como dijo stan al romper con Wendy, muy fácil :D soy mala**

Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD no te preocupes, ahí te deje una probadita de STYLE, pronto habrá más. Y por cierto, yo también al ver lemon me dirijo hacia ahí (que pervertidas somos O.O)

WxTxR: Aquí esta el capitul :D

Dani-Ela-Nati-chan: Muchas gracias .O. Y enserio, es mi primer fanfic de south park. Creo que este capitulo me salió un poco mas largo. ¿Ya tienes una idea de lo que planean cartman y Wendy?


	6. CONFESIONES Y CONFUSIONES

**HOLA :D aquí estoy yo escribiendo de nuez (ay que naco XD, no es cierto se escucha padre) y entregándoles calientito el next chapter. Por cierto: **ShinigamiJazzDark89 si va a ver bunny y creek.

**CAPITULO 6**

-Stan- murmuro kyle mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su ami…novio.

-¿Si kyle?

-¿Cuándo podremos mostrarnos como pareja en la escuela?

-Esa es una buena pregunta, y aquí está tu respuesta: tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?

-Es que, no sé si en la escuela acepten este tipo de relación…

-Stanley, a mi no me engañas, en la escuela aceptan esas relaciones, ya ves a Craig y a tweek. Llevan juntos casi dos años. ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te preocupa?

-Si te lo digo me vas a pegar.

-Dime- le dio una de esas miradas acusadoras que marsh tanto amaba, pero a la vez tanto temía.

-Cartman

-¿Cartman?

-Si, cartman. No quiero que te moleste de por vida.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Sería el cuarto strike…

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, cuarto strike: primero, eres judío. Segundo, eres pelirrojo. Tercero, eres de jersey. Cuarto, eres gay.

-¡OYE! Te pareces mucho a él.

-¿En qué?

-Eres muy impredecible, a veces haces lo que te pide que hagas y aparte, ¿estás engordando?- dijo mientras apretaba sus cachetes.

-¡Hey! No exageres, además, el es realmente un hijo de puta. Te puedo apostar que ahorita está planeando algo realmente estúpido.

Cartman caminaba calmadamente hacia la casa de Wendy, llevaba una caja de galletas, perfectas para compartir con su "aliada". Toco a su puerta y abrió testaburger.

-Hola putita.

-Callate y pasa, no quiero que alguien sepa que vienes.

-ya voy mama.

Adentro, Wendy sirvió las galletas en un plato, pero a parte llevaba uno para ella sola llena de helado de chocolate.

-Oye, quiero helado.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que a nadie mas le gustaba las galletas de coco con helado de chocolate.

-Bromeas, es lo que mas me gusta.

-Pues si quieres, agarra de mi plato, es lo ultimo que queda.

-Si

Mientras iban compartiendo el helado con su galleta una y otra vez se les paso media hora, porque terminaro hablando de su infancia, las pendejadas que hacían de niños, etc.

-Oye cartman- dijo Wendy mientras agarraba la ultima galleta y lo ultimo de helado-, ¿quieres la mitad?

-Pues, si- respondió mientras tomaba la mitad de la golosina-. Y por cierto ¿Aque vine?

-¡Verdad! A planear la venganza. Y mis papas ya van a llegar.

-Eso significa que me largo- exclamo mientras se paraba del mueble y se dirijia a la puerta.

-¿Y la venganza?

-Mañana- puntualizo cerrando la puerta.

Afuera, cartman sintió un dolor en el pecho, ¿Qué era? No sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que le dolia mas cuando estaba cerca de testaburger.

En el camino directo a su casa se encontró con Kenny.

-¡Que hay pobre!

-Hola gordo. ¿De donde vienes?

-¿Yo? Pues… fui a dar una vuelta al parque

-no me mientas culo-gordo, ni que tu quisieras adelgazar.

-Claro que no, si quisiera estar delgado como tu, simplemente no como… ¡Oh es cierto! Tu no comes porque no tienes

-Para que lo sepas gordo de mierda, tengo un empleo.

-Tuuuuuuuuuuuu, ¿trabajando?¿Donde?

-Con tweek en su cafetería, y también esta butters.

-No cabe duda que los rubios se hicieron para servir café.

-Dejame en paz, que se me hace tarde.

-como quieras.

Los dos se fueron por lados opuestos…

**Y bien, ¿me dan un chocolatito? O ¿me dan un tomatito? XD**

**Discúlpenme si todavía no les doy acción, pero mi memoria no esta en casa y si pongo lemon y mi madre (alias mami) lo ve, me mata y pues si muero, ya no habría mas style en esta historia.**

ShinigamiJazzDark89: Siiiiiiiiiiii Bebe es amiga de Wendy, supongo que le debe ayudar. Muajajajaja

VannaUsagi13: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, me agrada que te gustara, y que malo que casi no leas español, yo se que tu puedes!

**SPOILER: PROX CHAP, "PLATICA CONSTRUCTIVA" ENTRE KYLE Y BEBE…**


	7. ¡QUE MANERA DE CONVENCER!

**Aquí va otro capítulo dedicados a ustedes mis muy pacientes lectores… ¡mi memoria volvió! Así que ya saben lo que significa…**

**CAPITULO 7**

Bebe se dirigía otra vez a casa de kyle, queriendo convencerle de que estar con ella era una buena opción para él.

-Hola bebe- saludo la señora broflovski al abrirle la puerta- pasa cariño, kyle está en su cuarto, toca antes de entrar. Y pues yo me tengo que ir a traer a Ike de sus clases de piano, te encargo que le avises a ky, porfavor.

-Claro- subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de kyle con un ritmo con estilo.

-Pase- indico kyle y luego volteo a ver quién era-. Oh, eres tú, pensé que eras otra persona.

-¿Quién? ¿Kenny? ¿Cartman? ¿Clyde? ¿Craig? ¿Butters?¿Tweek? ¿Stan?- este último lo dijo con énfasis, como si desde un principio hubiese querido decir: ¿Pensabas que era stan?

-Así es como toca stan. Solo era eso.

-Lo sé, es mi compañero de clase, no todo el tiempo está metido en TU CASA, haciendo proyectos claro, también los hace conmigo.

-Más de acuerdo no podría estar.

-Si- culmino mientras cerraba la puerta. Se puso enfrente de kyle, quien por cierto estaba sentado en el piso viendo y volviendo a ver sin fin su álbum mal hecho que le regalo marsh. Bebe lo agarro de su chaqueta y le planto un beso rebelde y sin cuidado.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué te pasa?- grito kyle mientras la empujaba.

-Nada, solo es la manera de decir que me gustas.

-¿Ehh? Creí que ya no sentías nada por mí.

-Creíste mal, vamos, seamos pareja. Sin stan y Wendy, seremos la pareja más popular de la escuela.

-Lo siento bebe, no quiero.

-¿Por qué no? Ningún hombre me ha dicho que no. Nunca.

-Pues soy el primero.

-Eso o… ¿eres gay?

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, es obvio. Eres gay, y es más, tienes un muy atractivo novio.

-No tengo novia, mucho menos novio.

-Ay! Mi dulce kyle, eres tan lindo. No te creo ni un poco.

-Bien bebe, que quieres que te diga.

-¿Desde y cuando están juntos tu y stan?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe. ¿Qué, quieres que le diga a clyde que lo quieres?

-¿Disculpa?

-Si, a ti te gusta Clyde, ¿No?

Bebe se puso roja.

-¿Co-como lo sabes?

-son la pareja perfecta- sonrió

-¿Enserio?

-sipi. ¿Por qué no lo vas a visitar hoy le dices que si quiere ir a comer un helado?

-¿Crees que quiera? Lo que pasa es que no sé si me quiere.

-Claro que si, soy su amigo, lo sé.

-Vaya Kyle, me has dado una gran noticia- estaba muy emocionada-. Ni siquiera recuerdo a que vine.

-Entonces ya salte de mi cuarto- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro, ya me voy. ¡Adiós Ky!

Cerró la puerta, dejando a broflovski solo.

-Coño- dijo para sí- ¿Pero qué le pasó?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre.

-¿Y ahora que querrá?

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, esperando que asi se fuera. Sin embargo, el timbre siguió sonando.

-Bebe, por favor déjame en paz, no quiero que se repita…- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Qué se repita qué?- preguntó stan.

-Nada- dijo kyle con una sonrisita.

-A bueno- comentó el azabache mientras entraba a la residencia- Kyle, ¿tú mama está aquí?

-No.

-¿Tú papá?

-No.

-¿Ike?

-No, solo tu y yo.

-De acuerdo- cerro la puerta- eso me gusta.

Lo besó, pero esta vez era diferente, no eran los besos dulces que stan le regalaba claro que no, mas bien eran totalmente apasionados.

-S-stan- dijo kyle mientras tomaba aire.

-ya no soporto mas que no seas mío.

-¿Tu-tuyo?

-Ya calla- Le volvió a besar.

Se vio muy cómico como sin despegarse fueron subiendo las escaleras, claro, hasta que stan se tropezó y cayó encima de kyle. Ahora no era comico, era romántico.

Se siguieron besando en la incomodidad de las escaleras, pero kyle ya se había cansado. Se levanto y subió lo que quedaba de dos en dos. Al fin había comprendido lo que quería su novio. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a su cuarto, el azabache sonrio, sabía lo que significaba.

Siguieron besándose hasta entrar a la habitación, luego a la cama, luego sin ropa… todo fue muy rápido.

-Stan- dijo kyle- ¿Ya estás listo?

-No lo sé, ¿tu?

-Desde que te conocí.

Marsh tomo el miembro de su pareja y comenzó a acariciarlo, como si fuera oro. Kyle solo podía disfrutar, tenía que admitirlo, Stan tenía más experiencia en eso pues sabía perfectamente que no era virgen, sin embargo el judío sí.

Siguieron besos, mordeduras, chupetones y caricias. Hasta que el ojiazul se atrevió y metió su hombría en la entrada de su amante.

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- grito kyle

-¿Te he lastimado?-preguntó el azabache, preocupado.

-No, no lo hiciste, continua- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Y obedeció, continuó el vaivén de las entradas y salidas, provocando una completa coloración en las mejillas del pelirrojo junto con humedad por las lágrimas.

-Más rápido- ordenaba de vez en cuando.

Para kyle esa era la mejor experiencia que le pudo haber pasado, le entregaba su tesoro al chico que siempre amó y el éxtasis se hizo mayor cuando stan regó su semilla dentro de él, logrando que al judío le pasara lo mismo…

Cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, se siguieron dando tiernos besos.

-Te amo- le susurro stan a kyle.

-No digas cosas que ya sabemos- bromeo kyle.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto el ojiazul

-Número uno: cambiar las sábanas- bufé.

-Ok…-contestó un poco molesto- pero después de descansar un poco.

-Stan… ya, no sé a qué hora regresa mi madre.

-Buen punto- se paró de un salto, realmente le aterraba la señora Broflovski, y le ofreció la mano a kyle para que se levantara- vistámonos y lavemos esa cosa- dijo señalando las sabanas que por cierto pobrecitas.

-Interes cuanto vales- balbuceo kyle.

-Vamos ky- le sonrió, el pelirrojo no se podía resistir a la sonrisa de marsh.

-OK.

-¡OH NO!- se quejó cartman- ¿le dio otro de esos discursistos gay?

-Al parecer- dijo resignada Wendy-. Bebe dice que ya no nos ayudará porque ahora está con Clyde.

-como odio a esa rata judía.

-Como digas eric, ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Mi querida Wendy, siempre hay un plan B.

-Interesante- contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

**ALELUYA!**

**Enserio, perdónenme por tardarme tanto, pero no me regresaban la memoria y cuando lo hicieron se atravesaron los exámenes y los ensayos para mis xv y pues…¡ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCA! **

**Pero ya estoy bien :)**

SPOILER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

-Hola butters- saludo Kenny de mala gana

-Ho..hola Kenny- le contesto el.

-¡arg! Bienvenidos a la cafetería de los Tweak- dijo el otro rubio.


	8. ES COSA DE RUBIOS

**Este capítulo va para los y las amantes de los rubios :O**

**CAPITULO 8**

Kenny se levantó temprano, tenía que ir a trabajar a la cafetería de los tweak.

-¡Porque no vas a trabajar como tu hijo, pendejo!- gritaba su mama

-porque no quiero- contestó el señor McCormick mientras tomaba una cerverza.

Kenny solo ignoraba esos comentarios, sus padres siempre peleaban. El único miembro de la familia que resultaba totalmente perjudicada era su hermanita Karen. La única que le quedaba un buen futuro, aun estaba a tiempo de no caer en drogas y el alcoholismo. Por esa razón, Kenny hacia su mayor esfuerzo para darle a su pequeña hermana lo que él no tuvo.

Su hermano kevin aun vivía con ellos y no ayudaba mucho, solo veía la tele. Pero bueno, eso era mejor que andar gritando e insultándose entre sí.

-Ya me voy a mi trabajo Karen- le aviso

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó

-solo si prometes que te quedaras sentada en una mesa sin interrumpir- le sonrio. Al chico no le gustaba que su hermanita se quedara ahí viendo como sus papas casi se partían la madre.

-Gracias.

Salieron de la dañada vivienda. Caminaron hasta la cafetería.

Entraron y lo primero que vio Kenny fue a un rubio que jugaba con sus nudillos.

-Hola butters- saludo Kenny de mala gana. No quería que Karen supiera que tenía "novio", temia que le fuera a dar un daño psicológico.

-Ho…hola Kenny- le contestó.

-¡arg! Bienvenidos a la cafetería de los tweak- dijo el otro rubio

-Hola tweek.

Dejó a su hermana en una mesa y se dirijió a la cocina. Ahí vio a Pip lavando tazas. Al chico de la chaqueta naranja casi le da un infarto.

-Hola pip- saludo extrañado- ¿Qué-que haces aquí? Creí que estabas…

-¿Muerto?- dijo sonriendo- Si, lo estoy.

-¿Lo… lo estas?

-si, pero vine de visita con damien.

-Oh! Ya veo.

-Si. Pero mejor continuo lavando las tazas- siguió con lo que hacía. Kenny salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?- le pregunto a tweek.

-Pues… arg… vino damien… arg… dijo que se iba a quedar unas semanas en south park… Con pip! Y pues… jesus, digo pip… quería trabajar con nosotros… Y le dije que si! DEMASIADA PRESION- contestó

-Ya, ya, calma- Kenny le dio una taza de café- bebe y calla.

De repente, se escucho que unas personas entraban, unas muy ruidosas.

-Hola tweekers- saludo Craig, dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Venimos a festejar a clyde- anunció Token-. Oficialmente, es novio de bebe.

-Felicidades galán- le felicito McCormick.

-¿Qué te pasa Kenny?- preguntó kyle- pensé que ibas a salir con unas de tus ocurrencias sobre sexo.

-Digo, eso es lo que tú le haces al pobre de butters- se burló stan.

-Shhhhhh. Cállense mentecatos, ahí está mi hermana- la apuntó, ella solo estaba haciendo figuras de papel con servilletas.

-Oh, no lo sabíamos- se disculpó kyle.

-oigan, ¿me podrían decir qué carajo estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó clyde- creí que íbamos a come tacos.

-No- contestó damien- Yo dije que veníamos a tomar café con pastel.

-Díganme por favor que no es para venir a ver a sus novios- se quejó clyde y miró a Craig y Damien.

-¿Y qué?- se defendió Craig. Tomó a tweej de los hombros y lo empezó a besar de forma apasionada, claro, enseñándole el dedo de en medio a clyde.

-¡Dios! Pero que maricas- se quejó cartman.

-si no te gusta, allá está la puerta- intervino token.

-¿enserio no te molesta ser, junto conmigo y clyde, los únicos heterosexuales en este grupo?

-También están kyle y stan- contestó.

-¿Aun crees esa mierda? Míralos bien

Token obedeció. Vió como kyle le dijo algo al oído a stan y este rió por eso. Claro, no le pareció gay eso, pero por un segundo, SÓLO UN SEGUNDO, sus manos se rozaron, casi estrechándose.

-Oh por dios, tienes razón- dijo anonadado el chico negro.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Y qué importa?

-No, pues yo solo decía…

Tomaron cafecito y galletitas el resto de la tarde, hablando sobre deportes y su vida amorosa **(debo aclarar que debe haber cierto… equilibrio XD). **

-Stan- le llamó kyle- creo que es hora.

-¿Ya?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, ya.

-Como tú digas- se paró y revisó que no hubiera ningún desconocido, o Wendy, por ahí-. Chicos, kyle y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

-¿Son novios?- preguntó Token

-¿eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó kyle.

-No soy estúpido ¿saben?

-¿Entonces es cierto?- preguntó clyde.

-Pues… ¡vaya token puede que llegues a ser adivino!- exclamó Stan- Porque es cierto, kyle y yo somos parejas- abrazó a kyle y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Chicos por favor- suplico Kenny- Karen- la señaló, ella seguía haciendo figuras con servilletas (ya tenía un montón por cierto) y ni parecía que prestaba atención a la conversación de los muchachos

-Vamos Kenny, no te deberías de avergonzar de ellos… ni de mi- le reclamó butters.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No me avergüenzo de ti cariño- le besó la frente- solo que… no sé si ella esté preparada.

-Ah! Ok.- sonrió el rubio-. Espérame aquí ken, tengo que ir al baño- en eso, sonó una campana.

-¡Arg!- gritó aterrado tweek.

-Calma, calma- Craig le acarició la cabeza- no es nada. Sólo una alarma.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo después de tomar un poco de su café- son las 9:00 ¡Hora de cerrar! ¡arg!

-¡Hurra!- gritó clyde- Yo me largo- se paró, dejó el dinero que le tocaba a pagar y salió.

-¡Jesús! ¿Por qué tan apurado?

-Tiene una cita con bebe- afirmó Kyle

Kenny no pudo evitar reir.

-¿Creí que te ibas a comportar?- le regañó cartman.

-Perdón ERIC- dijo en tono de burla.

-También nosotros nos vamos- dijeron kyle y stan.

-¿Van a coger maricas?- se burló Erik.

-¡Cállate culo-gordo!- gritó kyle.

-¡Por favor!- les gritó Kenny y apuntó a su hermana que ahora comía una paleta ¿De dónde carajos la había sacado?

-Sí, claro. Ya mero me creo tu actitud de niño bueno pendejo.

-Cartman, mejor ya cállate- recomendó token.

-Sólo porque me vas a dar un aventón.

-Sí, sí, ya sube al auto.

Y también ellos se fueron.

-Pip- le llamó Damien- Nosotros también debemos irnos, ya sabes, "asuntos pendientes"

Pip se sonrojó.

-Como tu digas- contestó el rubio.

Kenny puso los ojos en blanco cuando salieron. ¿Eran ellos los que no sabían disimular o simplemente les valía madre?

-Ok tweek, Karen, butters y yo igual nos vamos.

-¡Jesús! ¿Y yo que hago? Y si me quedo solo… Y si me secuestran... Y si…

-Tweekers, calma yo me quedo contigo- interrumpió Craig con su típica voz nasal.

-De… de acuerdo.

-¡Karen! Ya vámonos- le avisé.

-Ya era hora.

-¡Butters! Ven, yo te acompaño a casa.

Antes de ir de vuelta a la residencia McCormick, fueron a dejar a butters a la suya.

-Aquí está tu casa- anunció Kenny y lo llevó a la puerta- Hasta mañana.

El pequeño miró a Kenny, luego le dio un vistazo a su cuñada. Se mordió el labio, sabía que ese no era el momento.

-Sí, adiós Kenny- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kenny siguió caminando con su hermana, quien comía otra paleta.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas paletas?

-Me las dio tu novio butters.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_**KAREN POV**_

_Estaba sentada haciendo figuras con servilletas y entonces butters se dirigió a l baño. Yo estaba en su camino._

_-Hola butters._

_-Ho…hola._

_-Aun no me lo ha dicho._

_-Tiene miedo de saber qué piensas._

_-DIOS, pero que niño._

_-No te preocupes, algún día lo hará- sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón 5 paletas-. Para ti._

_-Gracias butters. O podría decirle y ya- continué con la conversación._

_-Tal vez- se metió al baño_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-¿Mi qué?

Karen paró en seco.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida?

-¿Disculpa?

-Se lo de tu relación con butters desde que empezaron. Esperaba que algún día me lo dijeras, pero que a este ritmo jamás lo harías.

-Ka..karen- Kenny no sabía que decir- lo siento.

-Estás perdonado- le ofreció una paleta, Kenny la aceptó-. ¿Sabes? Yo también soy una McCormick, conozco sobre este tipo de cosas y no se me hace raro.

-Gracias Karen

Estaban a punto de entrar a la casa cuando Karen pregunta…

-¿Es cosa de rubios ser gays?

Kenny sólo rió unos cuantos y luego abrió la puerta y su caria cambió a una de duda.

-No lo sé- respondió un poco aturdido por la insinuación de su hermana.

-¿Y lo gay se contagia?- preguntó en tono de susto.

-Ve a dormir Karen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Tada! (Tomatazos)**

**Aquí está este capítulo de relleno, pero debía ponerlo XDDDDDDDDDDD**

SPOILER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

Ya nada podía hacer al despertar la mañana siguiente… había pasado la noche con Eric Cartman.


	9. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

**Muchas gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo… tuve mi fiesta de xv y no tenía nada de tiempo U.U**

**Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo: **_**south park no me pertenece**_

**CAPITULO 9**

-¡Que que que!- grito la señora broflovski.

-Te dije que no era buena idea decirle a nuestros padres- reprendió kyle a stan en un susurro.

-Se le pasara.

-Calma sheila- intervino Sharon-, tu yo sabemos que esto iba a pasar… tarde o temprano.

-¿tarde o temprano?- preguntaron los chicos.

-Cállense mujeres- alzaron la voz randy y gerard- esto es un sueño… nuestros hijos son hombres

-Supéralo ya randy.

-y tu gerard.

-Pe..pero, mi hijo estaba destinado a casarse con Wendy testaburger- chillo randy.

_Mejor dejemos al gran trauma de todo padre aparte… y por cierto, ya que mencionan a Wendy, ese dia seguía planeando su "venganza" con erik cartman._

-Es demasiado cartman- se quejó Wendy.

-Pero hacer que un perro se coma la mano del judío es una idea genial.

-queremos que se separen, no mutilarlos.

-mmmmmmmmmm. Como digas. Entonces vayámonos con lo sencillo y hagamos que se odien.

-Tampoco cartman, quiero algo original. No quiero guiarme en los estereotipos.

-Si quieres podríamos hacer lo que cualquiera se imagina de una manera diferente- sonrio.

Wendy observo mejor a cartman, ya no era gordo seboso, era musculoso, ahora si era "fuertecito" y se veía bien, muy bien. Ella igual sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa puta?- pregunto

-Nada, solo que… ¿Cuándo entraste al gimnasio?

-oh- se sonrojo- lo notaste, nadie lo había notado- hubo un incomodo silencio-. Un año.

-¡un año y nadie lo había notado!

-sí, lo sé. Todos son unos pendejos.

-¿Y porque entraste al gimnasio?

Cartman no pudo evitar poner cara de bobo, lo había hecho por alguien…

-Pues ya me había cansado de que me molestaran.

-¿Y tienes cuadros?- preguntó la chica.

Eric se paró y se quitó la camisa.

-Tú juzga.

Para ser sinceros aun tenía "lonjita" pero no se le notaba mucho con la ropa, sin embargo, sin ella, se veía… interesante. Wendy acarició su pecho.

-¿Y cómo es que ninguna chica te ha buscado?- sabía la respuesta: era un hijo de puta.

-No saben lo que es genial.

-Eso supuse- una fuerza carnal le recorría el cuerpo a la jovencita, deseaba a eric cartman, aunque odiaba admitirlo- Eric… ¿Eres virgen?

¡WTF! Fue lo primero que pensó cartman. ¿Y ahora que le había pasado?

-¿A que viene esta pregunta?

-No... A nada. Es que me acorde que stan no lo es, podríamos ocupar eso.

-No lo creo, probablemente el judío ya lo sabe y le valió madres.

-Cierto- otro silencio incómodo-. ¿Y lo eres?

-Si tanto te importa si.

-¿Y si te hiciera mía esta noche?

MIERDA! Lo había estado esperando tanto tiempo y ahora no sabía que decir.

-¿Sí o no? Es mi última oferta. Tres, dos, uno…

-¡LO QUE TU QUIERAS PUTA!

Y así fue como otra víctima más de Wendy testaburger cayó en sus pies. O talvez realmente si lo quería y esa era la única forma de persuadirlo, tal vez se arrepentiría después.

Empezaron con caricias, luego besos y abrazos, etc, etc, etc. Ya saben lo que sigue. Cartman sintió placer, se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Wendy. Pero le preocupaba lo que ella pensara.

Testaburger estaba confundida, ella odiaba a cartman ¿no? Ella solo le hablaba para que stan regresara y ya, se suponía que después de eso nunca se volverían a hablar…

Ya nada podía hacer al despertar la mañana siguiente… había pasado la noche con Eric Cartman.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

**Tratare de subir más rápido los capítulos.**


	10. CELOS

**Disclaimer: south park no me pertenece**

**CAPITULO 10**

Habían pasado 4 semanas después del encuentro carnal entre cartman y Wendy, prácticamente eran novios, pero a escondidas.

Stan y kyle eran totalmente felices y NADA podía hacerlos enojar. Pues la pareja heterosexual ya lo había intentado de todo, malos entendidos, mensajes falsos, Kenny **(N/A: chiste personal XD), **un butters enojado y admitiendo enfrente de toda la cafetería que era novio de Kenny, una Karen Mccormick muerta metafóricamente de la risa, un Kenny literalmente muerto por una bala perdida, un Kenny que resucitó al otro día… en fin, creo que ya nos estamos saliendo del tema.

Como sea, eric y Wendy no pudieron separar al judío y al hippie. Y sinceramente, si Wendy ya no quería a stan por estar con cartman ¿Por qué carajos quería venganza?

Un sábado en la noche mientras el "fuertecito" y la pelinegra se "despedían" **(N/A: ver una familia de 10 XD) **se comprobó algo que lastimaría a cartman demasiado.

-Wendy- suspiro al terminar- te amo.

-y yo a ti cart… eric- le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Estoy muy cansada, me dormiré.

-Claro amor.

Testaburger se quedó profundamente dormida y eric decidió contemplarla. No podía creer que ella le hubiera dicho que le amaba, le parecía estúpido, pero le gustaba oír eso… hasta que entre sueños Wendy soltó un "te quiero de vuelta… stan"

Para ser sinceros esa no era la primera vez que la oía decir eso, una, dos y hasta tres veces se la pasaba, pero cuando cada vez que dormía con ella soñaba con eso significaba que no lo amaba en realidad y él lo sabía. Jugaba con sus sentimientos, como aquella vez en cuando eran pequeños y lo besó para luego volver con stan.

Siempre mantuvo claro que a stan lo odiaba menos que a Kenny y a kyle, pero eran otros tiempos y, aunque el estúpido hippie no lo hiciera adrede, le quitaba a Wendy.

Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Hmmmm- se quejó.

-¿Qué ocurre eric?- pregunto Wendy un poco adormilada.

-Ya sé lo que le vamos a hacer a kyle y a stan.

-¿Qué?

-Es una idea asesina- le advirtió-. Si no quieres ayudar yo te entiendo, pero ese judío de mierda me las debe todas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto preocupada la chica.

-Separarnos.

-¿Qué?- ahora si estaba atónita.

-Sí, tú vas con kyle y yo con stan. Cada quien se vengara de la persona que hizo sufrir a su pareja. Stan por romper tu corazoncito y kyle por ser kyle.

**WENDY POV:**

DIOS MIO! Cartman se volvió loco. ¿Asesinato? Odio a stan pero no lo quiero muerto. A kyle tal vez si pero no se debe, se le botó la canica a mi novio.

Pero mejor le digo que sí, no se vaya a poner de psicópata y me haga algo a mí también. Además, Kyle se lo merece, me quitó a mi stan MI STAN.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunté al fin.

-Mi querida Wendy… todo será tan sencillo y rápido. Esto es lo que harás:

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Lo se, lo se, me tardé mucho y es un capitulo corto u.u**

**Les explicaré porque… ¡tengo roto el corazón! Y asi no puedo pensar en un final feliz **

**SPOILER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

**-**¿Te gustaría ir el sábado al stark´s pond?

-¿Para que?

-Para que hagamos las paces- sonrió

-¿A que hora?


	11. ENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO 11**

Wendy Testaburger se encontraba muy nerviosa. Unos días atrás, el miércoles para ser más específico, había invitado a Kyle a ir al lago stark para poder hacer las paces…

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_-¿Al lago Stark?- preguntó el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué no las hacemos ahora?_

_-MMMMM ¡No! Es que el lago Stark es más tranquilo y formal, ya sabes como soy. Mi estilo es tener educación- excusó Wendy._

_-¡Cómo gustes!- dijo Kyle- Con que las hagamos y ya._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer- se lamentó Wendy mientras preparaba el arma-. ¿Es esto lo que me ha llevado a realizar mis celos? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan bajo he caído?

Se acomodó un poco en su coche.

-Me siento tan mal. Sé que a veces puedo llegar a ser una descarada y hasta egoísta, pero asustar de esa manera a kyle, que prácticamente no me ha hecho nada… Tal vez me quitó a Stan, pero ahora yo quiero a Cartman. De verdad…

Un ruido en su vidrio la hizo reaccionar y rápidamente guardó el arma.

-¡Kyle! Vaya –bajó el vidrio- Apenas iba a llamarte a tu casa.

-Miré por mi ventana y vi tu auto, así que te ahorré las molestias- se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta del auto y entró- ¿Lista para ir a tu elegante disculpa?

-Jejeje… sí, claro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, Cartman no tenía planeado gran cosa. Sólo llegó a la casa de los Marsh y tocó el timbre. La señora Marsh atendió.

-¡Erik! Qué gusto verte por aquí. ¿Buscas a Stan?

-Sí señora Marsh. Lo busco. Quisiera ir con él a dar un paseo.

-¡Oh un paseo! Qué lindo que mi hijo todavía se interese en pasar el rato con sus amigos

Dicho esto llamó a Stan y este bajó rápido.

-¿Qué quieres Cartman?- preguntó tras cerrar la puerta.

-¿Quisieras ganar un poco de dinero?- preguntó el castaño

-¿Qué clase de dinero?

-¡Piñas! ¡Piñas que conceden deseos!

-Piñas. ¡Piñas!

-Sí, las de los pinos. El otro día encontré uno y me funcionó perfectamente. ¡Vamos y te enseño!

-No lo sé…

-Vamos marica

-¡Hey! Pero no me insultes o te pateo el culo cabrón.

-Ok, ok. Sin insultos delicado.

-Hummmmmmmm… Ok, sólo iré a ver para que me dejes de callar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kyle- Ya estoy listo para la disculpa- sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a la pistola- Wendy… ¿Por qué?

- Porque…- empezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Amo a Cartman! Y quiero hacer todo lo que él me diga.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te desquitas conmigo? Tus problemas y los de él no me deberían de importar.

Wendy comenzó a llorar

-Además, tú me quitaste lo que era mío. Si no hubiese sido por eso no habría admitido que me gusta Erik. Es tú culpa ¡NADIE JODE A WENDY TESTABURGER!

-Wen… Wendy. ¿Realmente quieres matarme por órdenes de Cartman?

-¡También por arruinar mi vida!

-Me acabas de decir que amas a Cartman. ¿En serio arruiné tu vida?- preguntó desesperadamente Kyle.

Wendy no supo que decir, era verdad, no podía dejar que las cosas fueran así.

-Pero… pero… no puedo hacer ya nada.

Y se escuchó un disparo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, en el bosque…

-Bien Cartman, ¿Dónde están las piñas que ya quiero ganar dinero- dijo stan un poco impaciente, quería comprarle algo a Kyle con ese ingreso.


End file.
